Soothsayer
by Sin of the Fallen
Summary: What would happen if you knew every possible future you could have no matter how small a possibility it was? Would it overwhelm you? Or would you remain sane enough to put it to good use?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Knowing

A/N: Yeah this has nothing to do with my poll, so don't get your panties in a wad. This idea is a year old. We'll just see where this is going or if it's a oneshot.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, uncaring, unheeding, or possibly unknowing of her appearance. She was covered in mud and foliage, her plain silver kimono ripped and torn, her long hair matted and tangled, and smelled of youkai blood so strongly even little Rin could smell the coppery salt scent of the precious life fluid. But these details were miniscule and beyond note for the pack in front of Kagome compared to her eyes. Her eyes were once a beautiful blue, like the unending ocean, and full of kindness and laughter with a dash of love. Now they were no longer an innocent, unusual blue. Her sclera, iris, and pupil were now the bright unending pink of her miko powers. The only color on those optical orbs was pink, no white sclera, no blue iris, and no black pupil. It was eerie and not even Sesshomaru knew of anything that caused such change to the eyes. "Miko. Why did you seek out this Sesshomaru? And how did you change your eyes miko?" Her wild eyes focused with inhuman intensity on the Dai and she spoke in a dulcet but dual tone voice, as if alto and soprano vocal cords fought for dominance in her throat, which produced a sonorous sound like a cracked bell. Still beautiful, but eerie and disturbing because you can hear the inherent 'wrongness' of the note. "I do not know Sesshomaru. I remember what happened before this occurred but not what _caused _it." She frowned and said the answer to the question he had been planning to ask, almost as if she already knew the question. "I'm not with InuYasha and the others because of this yes."

Sesshomaru raised an imperious eyebrow "Why would this cause you to seek out this Sesshomaru miko?" She tilted her head as if listening to something no one else heard, before staring into his eyes if they were her anchor to reality. "Because I was afraid I would kill my friends." That shocked him into widening his eyes a tad, before he reasserted his icy control over his self. "You would kill your precious packmates miko? The ones you defied Naraku and even this Sesshomaru for?" "No. But I might forget which reality this is. You are a constant no matter what, which is so strange now. No matter which future is shown to me you are still…you. Nothing changes you. Which means that I won't accidentally try to kill you." That made the Dai intrigued enough to not summon forth his poison, something she may have known by what she implied. "Are you telling this Sesshomaru you can see the future?" She nodded "You mean _futures_. There is no defined future, there is some where you became a God. And there is some where you have died." She smirked "There are some where you have fallen in love with a human, a demon, a half demon, Naraku, and then Kagura. There is some where you are even only a human. And finally there is some where you are a reincarnation of you as you are now. The futures are infinite and varied, not all lead to power and conquest as you seek." Sesshomaru resisted a shudder at the thought of falling in love, let alone with Naraku, but felt he paused again at the thought of becoming a God. "A God miko?" Jaken and Rin were fascinated by the conversation between the two titans, Kagome was arguably the most powerful holy soul in existence despite her lack of training and Sesshomaru was the most powerful youkai still alive. And the thought of him becoming a God? Absolutely riveting.

Kagome gave a dainty laugh with her dual voice "Of course you latch onto that Sesshomaru! Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately to some, _those_ futures are infinitely rarer than you falling in love with a human. Oh yes, to answer your question about why this would cause me to leave my companions I have extreme difficulty in keeping track of which universe I am in and it's possible futures. And in a startling amount of them all of my companions, except Kirara, have betrayed me in horrible ways and I sometimes can't tell if they have or not in _this_ reality. So in order to not slay them I sought you out. Despite the possibility you would have killed me on sight, or have not listened which would have caused my death as well and possibly the death of my companions."

Sesshomaru was still very skeptical about her supposed clairvoyance but if she was telling the truth, which his nose confirmed, and she had even the slightest bit of the talent he would do well to keep her. "And this Sesshomaru is 'constant' miko? This is why you have sought out this Sesshomaru?" She whipped her head around and focused on something to his right, just above his armless shoulder, and rapidly fired off a barrage of purifying arrows. Sesshomaru seethed at her betrayal and raised his whip to decapitate her, when Rin's scream distracted him from his goal. A demon had appeared in the clearing with several arrows in it and it screamed out it's agony as it tried to make mincemeat of his ward. Before it could a arrow, glowing brighter than the rest of it's predecessors, slammed into it's forehead and instantly purified the frontal lobe. Sesshomaru dispelled his poison whip and turned to the miko as she said absently "There were five hundred and sixty four futures in which this demon disrupted our conversation, causing Ah Un's and Rin's deaths. There were two hundred in which Rin alone was killed. And there were ten in which Rin was taken to Naraku where she brought about your death when you tried to rescue her. I was not willing to chance the possibility that this was one of the three hundred futures in which it was nothing more than a young buck that was lurking on your right." "So you were telling the truth miko." "When have I ever lied to you in this reality Sesshomaru?" "Hnn." "Ah the infamous 'Hnn'. In every future you use this like someone uses a catchphrase."

Sesshomaru resisted proving her right by letting lose another 'Hnn' and took notice for the first time of her condition beyond her pink orbs. The miko he knew, vaguely of course, was highly conscious of her cleanliness and for her to be so filthy argued for the fact she really did have trouble remembering which universe she resided in. He looked at Rin to judge how she was taking this. She still smelled of a slight fear but other than that her eyes plead with him to take on the all seeing miko. He heaved a very slight sigh, which the miko caught, and locked eyes with her "This Sesshomaru will escort you to the Western Lands. In exchange for this Sesshomaru's protection and hospitality you will tell the future whenever this Sesshomaru asks of it." She smiled and took his one hand, despite the glare she received and said in the dulcet voice she now possessed "I did not expect anything less. We will be great friends eventually. We'll get along better after I put to use all the information and training the futures have given me. I'll just have to decide which to memorize and use." Sesshomaru snorted at the thought of being friends before remembering she saw the future. Perhaps he could learn what his father had spoken of before his death after all this centuries.

Sesshomaru formed his youki cloud as Jaken hopped onto Ah Un with Rin, and pulled on the miko who refused to let go of his hand. She stepped on without hesitation as anyone else would, but anyone else did not have clairvoyance. The pack with it's new addition climbed higher in the air till they reach the heights where the wind was frosty and the clouds lounged about in. Kagome sat down by Sesshomaru's feet as if she had done it before, and she _had_ just not here, and started to hum a jaunty little tune. Sesshomaru glanced down to the wild woman as he started heading for his home, she was so happy to be with someone who had tried to kill her so many times. He had traveled with her former pack with his before, but they had not really conversed since most of the time he had fought with the whelp. Though he hypothesized that knowing him in the future so many times destroyed her natural fear. He watched fascinated as she began to murmur to herself, likely lost in the currents of time "Will it be a palace? A flying fortress? A fortress filled with youkai that is earthbound? Will it be a cave? Will it be he has no home since the old one was destroyed? What will be there? Will his mother be alive? Will she be dead? Does he have an army? Does he possess allies? Does he hold conference with the other three Cardinal Lords?" She murmured excitedly and Sesshomaru listened in wonder. A flying fortress? How did he manage that? And in other realities his mother, the hoarfrost covered woman, was still alive? How much he gleaned just from her ramblings made him shiver slightly in excitement at what she could tell him about other matters.

They flew for hours, not days as it would be if they had not been so close, and they finally caught sight of the Western Fortress. It was much like the child of an Eastern and Western castle design, the East's sprawling buildings with the West's high walls and buildings. It drew from the feudal idea of the Dark Age's European castles of their concept of having a village along the outside of the walls and that the villagers could retreat into the inner keep, with towering walls to fortify the palace. And it drew from the East it's palaces in it's long and comparatively low buildings. He landed in the village in order to pick up new kimonos for Kagome, for her's was ruined beyond even a master's repairing skills, and was greeted by his surprised subjects. They looked fearful, for they could feel an immensely powerful miko was with him, but otherwise respectful. "This Sesshomaru needs a temporary kimono for this woman till this Sesshomaru can get her a wardrobe." And presented the smiling miko to the stunned youkai "She sought refuge with this Sesshomaru which this Sesshomaru granted. Treat her as you would Rin." Quickly she was bathed and newly clothed in record time. Sesshomaru gave a pleased sound when she came out clean with her hair combed and clad in a silver kimono with black crescents scattered over the silk and a plain silver obi. She no longer looked crazed.

She gave a brilliant grin to him, highlighting her new eye color "Thank you Sesshomaru! I…forgot that this occurred." He nodded to show that he understood that she meant she had forgotten in the universe _she_ resided in she was not clean. "Let us go miko." He turned and began the short walk to the fortress with the two humans and two youkai following sedately. He smirked as he thought of how the other lords would react to the news, for he knew they would find out one way or another, that he had a genuinely talented Soothsayer and Miko in his pack. Sesshomaru wished he could see their faces when that occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stupidity of the Lamb

A/N: You surprised I made another chapter? Well I am too. Well this is pretty much open season on pairings, so review who you'd like to be with whom. NOTE! There will be no Kagome/InuYasha at all. Ever.

Sesshomaru watched bemusedly as his subjects and courtiers whispered to each other at levels humans' could not hear but youkai could. They gossiped about who would first pluck up the nerve to ask Kagome about their future, but the Holy Soothsayer intimidated them enough that they were verbally drawing straws to decide who would be their sacrificial lamb. Sesshomaru wondered how they had found out about the miko's newly discovered talent with a sense of amusement, quietly betting that one of the more cunning ones bribed Rin with chocolate or some such, reminiscent of a cat watching the frantically running mouse that was running into it's doom. They simply just did not know how Kagome worked, not that he really did either but _something_ was giving him invaluable hints and clues to the woman he knew next to nothing about. She did not tell you a simple good future, but every possible future she saw in it's statistical likelihood. Kagome had confided to him it was much more honest that way, ignoring that she had told him the exact number of futures each of his could turn out to be. Though many (coughcough, all, coughcough) of Sesshomaru's 'love interests' absolutely disgusted him, he did see Kagome as a valid possible candidate. With all her quirks and defiance, they got along quite well since he enjoyed the novelty of someone who was **not** InuYasha occasionally defying him.

Movement caught his eye as a courtier, showing much bravado or stupidity, approached the human on his left and not Rin who was on his right. Right now Kagome was humming an inane song, he suspected it was actually an obscure method of torture, that she called "Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine Jugs of Sake on the Wall" and her eyes seemed unfocused. It was kind of hard to tell since pink told no tales like pupils could. On closer examination he saw it was Hotori the Ox youkai, a minor landless vassal whom had been thrown to the wolves to spare the more powerful. He bowed deeply to his lord, slightly less deep to his ward, and barely at all to his priestess. Very slightly he frowned at the snub. Did he not understand Kagome was now his ward in the most literal sense? If he was as dense as he acted it was no wonder he was the proverbial lamb for the eccentric and spacey lion.

"Human I, Hotori, demand that you tell me my future!" Sesshomaru felt disgusted that this was his courtier; he even saw one of the younger youkai slap his hand to his forehead in exasperation at the lamb's stupidity. Kagome ceased humming and brought her focus to Hotori. Sesshomaru remembered the feeling, like being under the eye of the Sun in the desert at high noon in midsummer. Unpleasant and without preparation and foreknowledge you could die. She began to speak softly, her dulcet discordant voice causing the other courtiers to twitch violently at the unnatural sound emerging from her throat. "Hmm…Hotori, a minor landless lordling afflicted with stupidity. Chances you will die from slipping on a banana peel, causing you to fall into an active volcano filled with lava is at least fifty percent. Chances of dying in such a ridiculous manner that it will be talked about for centuries? Ninty-nine point nine percent." She tilted her head slightly in bewilderment "Wow. You _really_ are stupid aren't you? A sixty-six point six percent chance of betraying Sesshomaru to Naraku or in a Cardinal War! You must have a death wish!"

The look Hotori was leveled with made zero degrees Kelvin look positively tropical when Sesshomaru cut him his patented look. Unsurprisingly the burly ox youkai fainted dead away in fright. Kagome and Rin giggled, oblivious to the terrified looks sent Kagome's way. Perhaps some schemes and plots would have to be modified. After all it would just not do to be ousted to their Lord by the giggling miko.

Kagome drew her attention away from Sesshomaru's courtier and back to the time currents. Seriously some Kagomes got all the luck in the love department; those males, especially some of those elves, were _very_ fine specimens. Though the chances of her actually meeting them were miserably small. It seemed like it would be **her** fate was to die a celibate-never-even-been-kissed-virgin. She sighed and looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. She probably knew him better than anyone, even Rin, after seeing thousands upon thousands of his futures. She wondered speculatively if this was a reality in which his father would be revived by some exacting method. Those futures tended to have happily ever afters. It was _irritating_ being able to see every future except the one of the reality she lived in.

She ignored the now loudly gossiping courtiers in favor of paying attention to Sesshomaru. "Is it always like this? Every day?" He gave her a glance that had a speck, a minuscule speck buried under an avalanche of control, of amused suffering buried under all that ice. She most likely was not supposed to be able to see the amusement, boredom, and suffering yet. "Darn. Rin, want to make flower crowns?" Rin's answering smile was so bright it could have powered New York City for a year, if it had existed in the feudal era. She let the excited child escort her to the gardens, humming the raunchy song "The Good Ship Venus." Sesshomaru nearly choked when he recognized the song his incorrigible ward was humming. It was one of the more lewd tavern songs out there! If she taught Rin the lyrics… Soothsaying miko or no, she would become an acidic puddle of melted human.

A couple hours later a flower crowned, robed, and bejeweled Kagome appeared along with a joyous Rin. He raised an eyebrow at her and thought he might have seen a shrug under the flowers. "Jaken made Rin cry. This was to cheer her up." His gold eyes flashed with a flicker of red. Jaken had made Rin cry. The toad would learn the meaning of pain for that. "Oh yeah. InuYasha is **really** likely to come bursting in, in five…four…three…two…one…zero…negative one-" "KAGOME!" Sesshomaru looked at the whelp waving his, their, father's fang around like it was a stick before looking at Kagome. "So I thought he'd get here two seconds earlier. So sue me for thinking he had a better sense of timing and manners." "KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sesshomaru wondered how on earth his sibling spoke so loudly, even a barbarian would be ashamed to call the runt part of his bloodline.

She turned to InuYasha, watching as he paled when he took in the changes since he last saw her. She knew this would take a ridiculous amount of time to get through his thick headed stubbornness, so she sat down by Sesshomaru again. The thought occurred to her to ask him later how he spoke so loudly without bursting a lung. Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother who had very likely caused a large amount of damage to his property when he barged in. "The miko Kagome sought out this Sesshomaru for protection. This Sesshomaru accepted the miko as his ward; therefore she is no longer apart of your pack foolish little brother." "WHAT? WHY YOU-!" "Sit boy." And InuYasha fell down to worship his beloved lover, the earth, so enthusiastically that he left a five foot deep crater in the perfect shape of his body. Sesshomaru indulged in a quiet chuckle, causing Kagome to viciously chuckle as she murmured for the Daiyoukai's pointy ears alone "In one reality you forced me to put one on you. You apparently were…submissive and masochistic." Sesshomaru looked incredulously at the Sibyl miko.

Would she never cease to try and stun him into silence?


End file.
